<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>亲亲 by mufazhongshengshan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671271">亲亲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mufazhongshengshan/pseuds/mufazhongshengshan'>mufazhongshengshan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Sentai Series, 烈车戦队トッキュウジャー</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mufazhongshengshan/pseuds/mufazhongshengshan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izumi Kagura/Natsume Mio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>亲亲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“虽然有点突然……你可以亲我一下吗？”</p><p>    “唔诶——！！！”</p><p>  女性用列车里只有两个人，虽然瓦贡小姐的起居室也在这里，但更多时候还是被当成美绪与神乐的秘密基地。</p><p>  下午三点，列车仍在行驶当中。瓦贡小姐和男生组们在公共车厢里瞎闹，短时间内应该不会回来。美绪正和神乐并排坐在车厢的竖排座位上，为神乐的冲击发言而喊出声。</p><p>   “不不不不不不行啊！”美绪赶紧站起身，背对着神乐看向窗外，“因为……我们可都是女生啊。”</p><p>   “那些都不重要！”神乐也站起身子，双手搭在美绪的肩膀上，“其实我……患上了一种病！如果每天不能得到亲吻就会死掉的病！”</p><p>  “诶，没有这种病吧……”</p><p>  “有啦！”神乐的声音听起来有些小生气，“那美绪酱，就这么看着我死掉也无所谓吗！”</p><p>   “当然不会啊！”美绪转身面对着神乐，下意识做出了否定回应，“但是亲吻什么的……没有其他别的办法了吗。”</p><p>  每当美绪感到烦恼和纠结的时候，就总会站起身来背对着众人，一个人走出众人的包围圈。这是大家都知道的事实，一直跟美绪形影不离的神乐更是清楚明白。</p><p>  “我知道你对于恋爱、亲吻之类的东西都不太能接受，但是总不能和来斗、渡嘉仔他们……”</p><p>  “这可不行！”一听到男生的名字，美绪就变得坚决了许多，斩钉截铁的再次做出了否定回应。</p><p>  “所以！不就只有美绪酱了嘛……”</p><p>   神乐低下头，双手指尖缠绕在胸前，撒娇般的声音此刻也弱下来，美绪也明白，神乐不可能拿这么荒谬的事情来骗他，更不会逼自己去做这些为难的事情。既然神乐遇到了这样的事情，自己就决不能坐视不管。</p><p>   “我知道了。”美绪思考了片刻，终于下定决心。</p><p>   “真的吗！太好了！谢谢你美绪酱～！”</p><p>  看着神乐开心地跳起来的样子，美绪也稍微露出笑容。可是亲吻……到底是怎么一回事，实际上只是小学生的她们，也只能通过电视来了解这些事情，究竟要怎么实践……美绪不着痕迹的看了看神乐的嘴唇，咽了咽口水。</p><p> </p><p>  “那……我要开始了噢。”</p><p>  “嗯…嗯。”</p><p>  神乐背靠着车厢的墙壁，小声的回应着眼前的美绪，轻轻的闭上了眼睛。</p><p>  为什么自己就变成主动方了呢？其实不用想，美绪也明白，神乐是少女至极的人，要承担主动责任的一定是自己这样的，看起来稍微强势一些的女生。</p><p>  美绪的心脏也跳的很快。</p><p>  她悄悄的想，这样一来，神乐的初吻就被自己给夺走了，同样自己的初吻也……</p><p>  美绪悄悄的深吸了一口气，僵硬又缓慢的贴近神乐的唇边。</p><p>  记得电视上的人，亲吻要稍微歪头。</p><p>  于是美绪也学着脑子里的影像歪歪头。</p><p> </p><p>  “请注意，请注意，前方车站已经被暗影路线给占领了。”</p><p>  在广播放送的前几秒，车厢突然剧烈摇晃起来，这是将要到达暗影路线的特殊提示。在美绪的心理准备还不够充分的时候，神乐的嘴唇就贴了上来。两人在昏暗的灯光中交换了初吻。</p><p>  随后两人赶紧分开，公共车厢的骚动也隔着车门传进来。不用说，在灯光恢复之后，两人的脸早已变得红通通的，随后美绪赶紧将自己无处安放的双手叉在腰上，视线乱晃着说，“走吧。”</p><p>  “…嗯！”</p><p> </p><p>  今日份的吻姑且先结束了。</p><p> </p><p>————————END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>